


The Dog

by catedourado13



Series: You have a New Message Universe [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Clexa babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnant Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catedourado13/pseuds/catedourado13
Summary: Lexa is way over her head with the new puppy





	The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot to the future in the universe of my other fic, You Have a New Message.  
> I have a new puppy and this happened almost every day of this week and it's driving me crazy and since I skipped the gym today to clean poop, this idea came to mind. So, enjoy my sleepless mind creation!  
> sorry for any mistakes, this was made in a hurry and without review.

Clarke woke up with the feeling of kicks in her bump. She grumbled. The baby was awake, there was no point in going back to sleep. She turned around, the clock on the bedside table read 7 am. Lexa should have left a few minutes ago to the gym. Turning around the bed and smelling her wife’s pillow, gave Clarke the energy to get up from the bed with a smile on her face, even if the baby was using her organs as a soccer ball.

  
She still had an hour before needing to wake her daughter and getting her ready to school. After fleshing up and peeing (since it’s what her life was resuming to this past few months) she dressed in some sweat pants and a hoodie and went downstairs. Half way through the staircase she heard her wife’s angry voice. She ran the last steps and searched for Lexa, finding her in the kitchen, a mob in hand, with her gym clothes on and a messy bun in her head. Clarke rubbed her eyes.

  
“Lex? Why aren’t you in the gym?”

  
Her wife’s angry glaze turned into a worried one. “Did I wake you up? I am sorry, honey...”

  
“No, Lexa. Your son woke me.” said Clarke, rubbing the baby bump and watched in amaze how her wife relaxed, dropping the mob and walking to place her hands on top of the blonde’s. They smile between themselves, that small smile that they only shared with each other. The smile of ‘I love you’ and the smile of ‘you are my home’. Lexa kissed her wife’s forehead, breathing the calm that it brings her.

  
“What are you doing home? Should you be at the gym?”

  
Lexa took a few steps back, opening her arms, indicating the kitchen. “That dog pooped everywhere. And peed. And then he stepped on it and- I don’t know, Clarke. I’ve been cleaning poop from places I never, ever, thought I would be. The back of the door, the fridge, the lower cabinets. I think he does this on purpose.”

  
Clarke smiled at her wife’s antics, watching the desperate look on her face as she returned to her mopping.

  
“You were the one that wanted a dog.”

 

Lexa sighed, defeated. “I know. But I never thought we would be like this.”

  
Clarke walked to hug her wife the best she could with her bump. “This is only gonna get worse. Once his teeth start to grow, he’ll need to bite stuff. And I had to take your shoes out of reach already, I don’t know what he’ll go after next.”

  
The shocked expression on Lexa’s face was so delightful for Clarke that she didn’t hide her laugh.

  
“Where is this fearless beast?”

 

“He’s in the backyard. I fed him already, can you see if he pooped and bring him inside? He’s biting my bougainvillea and I would like to see it blow in the summer.”

  
Clarke stepped on the spotless kitchen floor, opening the door and watching a ball of brown and black fur run to her.

  
“Hey, puppy! Your owner is really upset.” The puppy wiggled his tail, stumbling a few times on his big paws. Clarke looked around the backyard, noticing something. “Hey, Lex, did you cleaned the yard, yesterday night?”

  
“Yeah, why?” Lexa answered from the inside.

  
“There’s three poops in here.”

  
“What?” Lexa came running through the door and watched their small backyard in shock. “That’s not possible! I cleaned four in there. How can he poop so much?”

  
Clarke smiled. “Well, he is a baby. All they do is eat, sleep and poop.”

  
“How can you be so calm?”

  
“Well, you are the one that wanted the dog, so you are the one that cleans his messes. My hands are clean.”

  
Lexa’s whine was shushed by Clarke’s lips. “I don’t know if we can do it. One toddler, one baby on the way and a poop machine for a dog. I am really scared.”

  
Clarke eased the furrow on her wife’s forehead. Something she knew always relaxed Lexa. Her arms encircled behind the neck ornamented with drops of sweat that descended beautiful, as she scraped her wife’s neck. She kissed the spot where the neck and shoulder met, giving shivers to the taller woman. “Together we can do anything. Haley was easy, that girl had routines long before she pumped out of you.”

  
Lexa sight, watching the dog bit the plants. “Do you think Jake will be easy?”

  
Clarke thrown her head back, laughing. “He’s giving me morning sickness all day long. I had to take a leave and stop working. Do you really think our boy will be nothing but trouble?”

  
Lexa kissed Clarke’s lips, biting the lower lip and receiving a surprised moan in return. She pulled back just the amount of space so she could see Clarke’s blue eyes. “Thank you for giving me a family.”

  
Clarke smirked. “Even with the poop machine?”

  
“Even with the poop machine.” They both laughed before kissing again.

  
Later that day, Clarke watched as Lexa kissed the sleeping puppy’s head as he slept next to her on the couch. Clarke didn’t want the dog on the furniture, but how could she say no to that vision?


End file.
